First Date
by backwardsdrachen
Summary: Generically titled, Steven and Connie help Peridot and Lapis go on their first date. Very fluffy Lapidot.


**This is old, hope you enjoy.**

"I'm not sure about this."

"Aw, come on, Peridot!" Steven begged. The green gem remained reluctant.

"I don't find it necessary to change attire. What I have now is simple and effective." The boy groaned.

"Okay. I guess you don't have to." Steven hopped onto a stool at the counter. He and Peridot were in the beach house, getting ready for a very special date. Steven's job was to teach the green gem everything he knew, while Connie was getting Lapis Lazuli ready out on the beach. The Crystal Gems, for their part, were setting the location on the opposite side of the cliff.

"What else can I do to help you?" Steven asked himself. He'd already taught Peridot about table etiquette (though it's likely neither of them would eat anything), how she should use compliments, and pull the chair out for the lady. All the important romantic stuff. She hadn't a clue about any of it, but Steven was patient. Besides, Peridot was a quick learner.

Most of the time.

"Why is it necessary to pull the chair out? Won't Lapis think I find her incompetent in doing simple tasks?"

"What is the point of lighting a fire in the middle of the table? It isn't even big enough to provide life-sustaining warmth."

"How do humans bond so well over watching each other consume processed mush?"

"Why are your mating customs so complicated?"

Steven couldn't always answer Peridot's questions, so he didn't. The green gem recorded these, and countless other notes, in her log. He wasn't sure if she could or would use them without Lapis noticing. When he asked about it, Peridot became defensive.

"Of course I'm not going to look at them! I know exactly what I'm doing." Steven didn't buy it.

"Peridot, it's ok to not know sometimes. I don't know all the time!" The green gem tried to say something, but he continued. "Nobody knows everything. It's nothing to be ashamed of. That's why I'm here for you," he added, grinning. Peridot shook her head.

"You know a lot more than you think you do, Steven." His eyes sparkled.

"Do you think so?" Her mouth twitched.

"I know so." Steven smiled wide. This time she smiled back. Peridot watched the gears turn in his head.

"Are you sure you don't want to change into something different?"

"Are you sure it will make me more appealing?"

"Well, I think Lapis likes you for you." Peridot flushed slightly. "But she'll appreciate you trying something different for her!" She was quiet for a moment.

"Alright." Steven gaped up at her. "I may have something to change into."

"Yes!" Steven pumped his fist. "Let's see it then!" He said, looking at her expectantly. Peridot shifted uncomfortably.

"Can't you... turn around?" Steven didn't understand at first.

"Oh!" He said finally. "Sorry. I just thought you could phase some different clothes on- okay, I'll turn around."

"Thank you," Peridot replied. "It's nothing personal. I just want to make sure I'm... comfortable with my selection before I let anyone else see it."

"That's okay! Take your time! Oh, but not too much time," Steven mentioned. "We don't want to keep the others waiting, do we?" He heard the green gem chuckle.

"Of course not."

"Do you really think I look okay?"

"You look beautiful!" Connie gushed. She reached a hand out to touch the hem of Lapis' dress. It rippled when her fingers broke the surface. "This is too cool." The blue gem frowned.

"Is it chilly? I can warm it up a bit if-"

"Oh, no no, that's not what I meant!" She dipped her fingers into the liquid again. "It's, uh, a nice temperature." Connie smiled, and Lapis returned the gesture.

"I'm glad you think so." She twirled around suddenly, sending shimmering water droplets flying. "I can't believe you thought of this. It's brilliant!" Lapis beamed. "You're brilliant." The small girl blushed.

"Ah, that's sweet of you," Connie said. "It just sort of... came to me. When you summoned your wings. And you can control water from its sources, so it's not much of a stretch that you can use it to enhance your wardrobe."

"I guess I never really had an occasion where I needed to... dress up," Lapis admitted.

"That's ok! It doesn't seem like something gems normally do. But it's kinda fun, right?" The blue gem nodded.

"I enjoy it." She glanced up at the beach house, where Steven was helping Peridot get ready. "I wonder if Steven got Peridot to dress up." Lapis chuckled. "She's so stubborn. It's hard to get her to change anything."

"I guess we'll find out," Connie replied. "No peeking, remember? Come over here so I can give it one more look."

"Okay!" Lapis skipped over towards the ocean, in front of the setting sun. She curtsied, and Connie giggled. The blue gem spun around slowly, allowing the human girl to appraise her outfit with silent concentration.

They had decided not to change much; Lapis still donned her familiar blue sundress, made to expose the gem on her back. However, the bottom hem was shortened and replaced with liquid water, still rippling but suspended firmly in place. Tiny droplets decorated the usually plain blue fabric, creating starry patterns that shimmered when they reflected light. Water rings donned her wrists and ankles, flowing in a slow circle but retaining their shape. Her hair was left in the same style, but a small blue ribbon that matched her dress was tied to one side of her bangs. Connie had tied it in herself.

"I think you're ready, Lapis," she said presently. "You look great!"

"Thanks," Lapis replied softly. She bit her lip, standing still for a moment before she rushed up and enveloped Connie in her arms. "Thank you, Connie, for doing this. You're a really great friend." The small girl, surprised, wrapped one arm around the taller figure's back.

"Friend-?" She smiled, and her other arm snaked around the blue gem. "You're welcome."

Lapis pulled away after a few moments, stealing another glance at Peridot's current location. "Maybe we should head to the other side and see what the gems have set up for us?" Connie nodded, sure the gems on the other side of the crag would have finished dinner preparations by now.

"Okay." She began to walk in that direction, but a hand on her shoulder made her pause.

"Maybe we can try this instead?" Without warning, Lapis scooped the girl up from behind, holding her bridal style. Connie squealed as she was lifted far off the ground. The blue gem, her wings flapping vigorously, slowed.

"Are you okay?" She asked, suddenly worried. Connie was gripping her dress tightly, her face tucked under the gem's chin. Now she looked up, her eyes wide. Lapis began to descend slowly, but she halted when Connie cried out suddenly.

"This is AWESOME!"

"Connie!"

"Steven!" The girl watched as Steven made his way down the hill, a nervous Peridot in tow. Lapis looked as well, and as soon as she did her jaw dropped.

"Look what she's... wearing..." she managed to say.

"Wow, Peridot looks great!" Connie chimed in as Steven approached her. He smiled.

"Yeah! She picked it out herself! Right Peri-?" Steven turned around, but Peridot was gone.

"Wha-" Connie shushed him.

"Shh. Look." She pointed over to where Lapis had been standing. She was still there, but now, so was Peridot. Each was looking the other over in complete silence.

Connie observed Peridot's choice of dress as well. The green gem was wearing what appeared to be a suit jacket and bow tie, both shades of green of course. The tie pulsated with tiny ribbons of light in a set pattern. She didn't notice any other changes, but the simple outfit was quite attractive.

All four of them snapped out of their observation when a small voice stilled the silence.

"You look amazing." It was Peridot. As soon as she said it, both gems blushed.

"Thank you," Lapis replied shyly. "You look... stunning as well."

"Thanks." They were quiet again. "Do you... want to go sit down?" Peridot reached her hand out as a silent offering. Lapis accepted it. As soon as their fingers touched, each of their gems illuminated with a fierce glow. Lapis smiled, a single tear running down her cheek. She laughed, high and soft, like a wind chime.

"Okay."

"Steven, we should leave them alone now." She shook the Universe boy, who was watching the pair with rapt attention.

"Oh, okay," he said, somewhat reluctantly. They began to walk away together, but Steven stopped short. "Wait!" he half-whispered, turning around just in time to see Peridot pulling out a chair. She offered it to Lapis, who smiled and sat down. He matched her expression.

"Okay, let's go." They made their way towards the beach house.

"Do you think they'll be good together?" Steven asked suddenly.

"I think so," Connie replied. "We really helped them a lot."

"Yeah, we did." Steven felt his eyes being pricked with unshed tears. He stopped walking.

"Is something wrong?" Connie asked. She saw the tears break free and trail down the boy's cheeks. "Steven, are you okay?"

"Yeah!" The half-gem assured her. He sniffed. "It's just- I just-" In one swift move he had latched onto Connie. "I'm so happy for them!" he cried, blubbering now. Connie smiled, patting him on the back.

"I know."

BONUS

"Amethyst, what are you supposed to be?" The purple gem giggled.

"I'm a love bug! Duh!" Her wings buzzed as she peered down the cliffside, spying on Lapis and Peridot as their date progressed. "Fits the theme of those two down there," she teased as Lapis leaned over the table and loomed over Peridot, causing the green gem to blush brightly. "Get it on you guys!" Her tiny bug screams went unnoticed by the gems below, but the dove beside her was close enough to hear. The bird chirped indignantly.

"Amythest! That's very inappropriate!" Amethyst tipped onto her back, her six legs wriggling as she laughed heartily.

"Ah, don't ruffle your feathers, Pearl. I'm joking." She grinned lecherously. "Kinda." Pearl cooed.

"I'm still not sure about this," she said quietly. "We don't even know how compatible they are, or- anything." The dove cocked her head towards a large rabbit sitting beside her. "What do you think, Garnet?" The rabbit's nose twitched.

"We're better together."


End file.
